Good vs. Good
by theBlackShadow
Summary: The Charmed Ones are prepared to vanquish the Source's assassin. But is the assassin really what she appears to be?


Well, here's my first Charmed fic. If you like it, great, if not, that's fine, too. I don't own any of the characters except Holly. Hope script form doesn't bother you! I may write a part two at some point depending on my schedule.   
  
  
Good vs. Good  
by the BlackShadow  
  
[The Underworld. The Source is standing there in his black robe; his face isn't visible. Next to him are two bodyguards, and an anxious young girl of twenty or so is standing before him. A black table with a crystal ball on it is also present.]  
  
Source: You wanted a mission in life; you wanted to make a name for yourself. It is before you now.  
  
Girl: I, uh, just assumed it would-would be a crus-s-sade for g-good.  
  
[The Source looks to his left at Bodyguard#1. He raises his hand, and the Bodyguard is engulfed in flames. He screams until he turns to dust.]  
  
Source: Still want to question me, Holly?  
  
Holly: N-no. [more confident] Not at all. Just tell me what to do.  
  
Source: Good.   
  
[He rubs his hands together and encircles them around the crystal. In it a mist forms, and then the Halliwell Manor appears. Inside, you can see the Halliwell sisters going about their day.]  
  
Source: There they are: at the Halliwell Manor.   
  
Holly: Are you sure they won't remember me?  
  
Source: You said yourself you hadn't met them.  
  
Holly: Yes, that's true, but the youngest-she has heard the stories, I'm sure.  
  
[The Source raises a ball of fire in his hand and shows it to the girl. His eyes glow red.]  
  
Holly: Okay, I'm on it. So, what do you want me to do with them?  
  
Source: I have been trying to destroy the Warren line since the ancient days. You will watch their every waking moment, learn their ways, and report back any new information that we don't have. When the time is right, you will destroy them.  
  
Holly: [sarcastically] So you expect me to what? Orb them to death?  
  
Source: [ignores sarcasm] No. [He places his hands over her.]   
  
[She flings her hands in the direction of the rock, and fire spills out. The rock turns to dust.]  
  
Holly: Cool. And you assume they'll just open their doors to me...  
  
Source: [irritated] So change your last name to Halliwell; figure it out. Now leave my sight!  
  
  
[Morning, the Halliwell Manor, in the kitchen. Paige is searching in the fridge.]  
  
Paige: Piper! Where's the O.J?  
  
Piper: [O.S.] Oops! Forgot to put it on the list!  
  
Paige: Great. [She writes a note on the fridge and sits down to a bowl of cereal. She's eating when Piper comes in.]  
  
Piper: [sheepishly] Sorry about that.  
  
Paige: It's okay. Is Phoebe finished with the bathroom?  
  
[There's a loud crash, and Phoebe screams. Piper and Paige run into the den and see her kicking a demon.]  
  
Paige: Is it too much to ask to have a quiet breakfast in the morning?  
  
Piper: I think that's a 'yes' to both. [The doorbell rings.] We're busy!  
  
[The demon finally throws Phoebe off him, and she lands halfway across the room smacking into a table. Piper tries to use her power to blow him up. He skids into the front door, where Holly is standing behind it. Piper and Paige follow it. He crashes through the door, and Holly orbs before he can slam into her. The demon explodes, and Holly orbs back in.  
  
Holly: Uh, I hope you guys know a good contractor...I'm guessing this is a bad time-I'll come back later.  
  
[She turns to leave and Piper grabs her wrist.]  
  
Piper: You know, I think it's the perfect time. Come on in. [They walk into the den, where Phoebe is putting ice on her arm.]  
  
Phoebe: Ow! Damn it. Piper, where's our whiteligh-oh, we have company. [She clenches her teeth and motions Piper over.] Is this really a good time?  
  
Paige: Considering the fact that she just orbed...  
  
Phoebe: She what?!  
  
Piper: Yeah. I saw it, too. [Everyone sits down.] So, uh, how long have you been orbing, exactly?  
  
Holly: A few years now, I guess.  
  
Phoebe: What's your name?  
  
Holly: Holly. Holly Halliwell.  
  
Phoebe: Halliwell. Whoa. Sidebar-kitchen-now. [to Holly] Uh, just wait here, okay. We'll be right back.  
  
[In the kitchen.]  
  
Paige: I don't get it. How can she be a Halliwell?  
  
Piper: Well...it was a pretty big family. Still is, actually. Seriously, when was the last time we saw any of 'em?  
  
Phoebe: Two summers ago. But that was just Dad's side.  
  
Paige: Well, if she really is related to us, shouldn't *she* know how? I mean, she did find us and all.  
  
Piper: Good point. Let's ask her.  
  
[Back to the den. The sisters sit back down.]  
  
Piper: So how did you find us, and are we related to you?  
  
Holly: Actually, I don't know if we're related. All things considered, I'm assuming we are. I found your names in the phone book, and I got curious.  
  
Piper: Who are your parents?  
  
Holly: I lived in a foster home until I was eighteen. Sometime after my eighteenth birthday, my powers came. My parents' names were Shara and Theodore.  
  
Phoebe: [hesitating] Uh, what happened to your parents, if you don't mind me asking?  
  
Holly: [shrugs] I really don't know. I was twelve when they disappeared; I came home from school one day, and they never came back.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, wow, I'm really sorry.  
  
Paige: Do you have any siblings?  
  
Holly: I have a sister and three brothers...but we got put in different homes.  
  
Paige: They can do that?  
  
Piper: Uh, Phoebe, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute? Uh, you need more ice.  
  
Phoebe: [confused] No, I don't. [Piper glares at her and she realizes the implication.] Oh, oh, right. Yeah, this bag is totally melting. [to Holly] Paige'll keep you company. Be right back.  
  
[In the kitchen]  
  
Phoebe: What's up?  
  
Piper: How do we know this story really checks out?  
  
Phoebe: We don't. But is there a real reason to believe she's lying?   
  
Piper: Hrm... Leo! Get your white-lighter butt down here!  
  
[Leo orbs in.]  
  
Leo: Sorry I wasn't here earlier for your uh, demon smack-down, Phoebe. Another of my charges had an upper-level demon attack. What's going on?  
  
Piper: There's a girl in our den, claiming she's a Halliwell.  
  
Leo: That's not possible.  
  
Phoebe: You're sure?  
  
[Paige comes into the kitchen]  
  
Paige: Well, look at it this way. The Elders didn't know about me. Is it possible they missed another one?  
  
Piper: Possible, yes. Likely, I don't think so. And what are you doing in here, Paige? Shouldn't you be entertaining?  
  
Paige: I *am*. I'm getting our guest a drink. [She pours a glass of water.] See?  
  
Piper: Never mind. Just make sure she doesn't leave until we figure out what to do with her.  
  
Paige: Right. [Paige goes back to the den.]  
  
Phoebe: I have an idea. Follow me. Leo, you stay; she doesn't need to know about you, yet.  
  
Leo: I agree. I'll go check with the Elders, see if they know anything.   
  
[Phoebe and Piper go back to the den.]  
  
Phoebe: Holly, are you free for dinner tonight? We'd like to talk some more with you about...well...everything. You know.  
  
Holly: Sure! Um...I get off work at six tonight. How about I drop by after?  
  
Piper: Great. [She escorts Holly to the door, who leaves.] Okay, Pheebs, what did we just do here?  
  
Phoebe: Well, I just bought us some time, for starters.  
  
Piper: Right. Good thinking.  
  
Paige: You know, I remember something about Shara and Theodore.  
  
Piper: Wait, you know who these people are?  
  
Paige: Well...sort of. I've heard the stories.  
  
[Leo orbs in.]  
  
Piper: Hold that thought. Leo, what did you find out?  
  
Leo: Holly Halliwell doesn't exist.  
  
Piper: I knew it! She was using a fake name all along!  
  
Leo: Technically, yes. But that's not what I'm talking about. What I meant was, she was supposed to have disappeared a few years ago.  
  
Paige: Of course! The Thrysler Legend!  
  
Phoebe: The what?  
  
Paige: The Thrysler Legend-Cliff's Notes Version. I heard some stories about a family, the Thryslers. Apparently, the father spent all his life researching the possibility of the supernatural. He figured out that there must have been a source of all-evil at one point.  
  
Leo: [cuts in] The real Source must have found out and captured the family.  
  
Paige: But why wouldn't he kill them?   
  
Piper: Unless he's been using she and her parents the whole time. How big was this family, Paige?  
  
Paige: Uh, if you count the kid...about six or seven. And I think Holly's great-great-aunt is...oh, yeah, one of Melinda's relatives.   
  
Piper: You're sure about that?  
  
Paige: Yeah, I think so. I saw an old picture of Melinda Warren upstairs in the attic. She's standing next to some of Holly's family.  
  
Phoebe: We need a game plan. She's coming back for dinner tonight. Can we vanquish her then?  
  
Leo: Now, wait a minute. Before you vanquish anyone, are you sure this isn't some cry for help from the family?  
  
Phoebe: [snorts] Yeah, right.  
  
[The Whitelighters call Leo]  
  
Leo: I have to go. Just think before you kill, okay? [He orbs out.]  
  
Piper: Okay, Paige, you check the Book of Shadows and see if you can find anything on the Thryslers or mortals receiving powers from the Source. Phoebe, *you* are late for work. Me, I'll surf the net for anything more on the Legend.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, I can call in sick.  
  
Piper: [pushes her out the door] No, sweetie, we need that evil thing called a paycheck. We'll page you if we find anything.  
  
[The Underworld. The Source and some of his demons are present.]  
  
Source: What did you learn, girl?  
  
Holly: First encounters never accomplish much. They've invited me back tonight. [pause] They're suspicious of me; I can feel it. How can I thwart their fears?  
  
Demon: Actually, sir, that's the least of your problems. Our chameleon hid in the kitchen during their little "discussions." They know who you are.  
  
Source: HOW DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! YOU STUPID CREATURE! [He turns around and throws a few fireballs into the walls.]  
  
Holly: This is *not* my fault! I told you they would recognize me; they're Charmed Ones for heaven's sake!  
  
Creature: [hissing] She's right.. It was the youngest sister and their Whitelighter who could identify the girl. [Holly turns around and sees the Chameleon.] Should I kill them?  
  
Source: No. I've given the girl enough power to take on the Charmed Ones. Her first killing must be soon then. Or she'll be destroyed, just like her parents.  
  
Holly: W-what?  
  
Source: I'll send a Darklighter to eliminate their Whitelighter, too. This should be...fun.  
  
[The Source and the other demons vanish in the midst of a firewall.]  
  
Holly: *Now* what do I do?  
  
[The Halliwell Manor in the kitchen. Piper throws some herbs into a cauldron, and a puff of smoke rises. Paige is watching.]  
  
Piper: Perfect!  
  
Paige: So what's the plan?  
  
Piper: I figure we wait for her move. If she doesn't strike, we won't vanquish yet. She could be a valuable ally if Leo's right, which I doubt.  
  
Paige: Well, food's ready and the potion's good to go, so I think we're ready for whatever comes.  
  
Piper: Was there anything about the Thryslers in the Book of Shadows?  
  
Paige: Nope.   
  
Piper: Darn. But that's okay. All we have to do is throw the potion at her and she'll be destroyed. When does Phoebe get home from work?  
  
Paige: In...[She checks her watch.] forty-five minutes. Then Holly should be a half hour or so later. I just wonder if Leo's right...  
  
[The Underworld inside a cave-like opening. Holly sits on the floor holding a picture of her parents.]  
  
Holly: All this time I had no idea...I knew you were murdered, but...by the Source? The same one who practically raised me...he taught me everything I know-about using my powers, about good vs. evil, everything...[She shakes her head.] It was probably all lies...  
  
[The Halliwell Manor. Everyone's dressed, and the table's set.]  
  
Phoebe: Ugh! I can't take this anymore! Why isn't she here already?  
  
Paige: Chill, sister. She'll be here. We'll divide and conquer.  
  
Phoebe: I see you've been hanging around Piper again. [Piper shoots her a Look.] Speaking of which, we are all clear-no vanquishing until it's clear she has an evil motive, right?  
  
Paige: Right.  
  
Piper: Well, we see who's been hanging around Leo. [Phoebe shoots her a Look.] Okay, okay.  
  
[The doorbell rings.]  
  
Paige: Battle stations everyone.  
  
Phoebe: [Answers the door] Hi, Holly, come on in. We're glad you could make it.  
  
[Cut t dinner.]  
  
Holly: ...And then this bat is flying at me. Before I know it, my cousin's freezing and blowing. That's when I knew the family was...a little different.  
  
Paige: At least it wasn't a demon attacking your boyfriend. [Holly raises her eyebrows, and Paige nods.] It's sort of like my badge of honor.  
  
Phoebe: [picks up some dishes] So, who's up for dessert?  
  
Paige: Definitely.  
  
Holly: Here let me help you. [She picks up some stuff off the table.]  
  
Piper: No way, you're our guest! I'll take those. [Piper and Phoebe bring their stuff into the kitchen and set it in the sink.] So what do you think?   
  
Phoebe: Well...we haven't had any funny business yet. Frankly, I'd say she's a perfectly nice girl. But something doesn't feel right.   
  
[Paige screams.]  
  
Holly: [O.S] Paige, move!  
  
Piper: You were saying?   
  
[They run into the den, but strangely enough, there isn't a struggle. Only Holly is in the room.]   
  
Piper: Okay, where the hell is Paige?  
  
Holly: She orbed out.  
  
Piper: I don't believe you.   
  
Holly: We can settle that later-we're not alone in here.  
  
[Suddenly a demon materializes and throws itself down on Holly. She slams her foot into his leg and, howling in pain, he gets off her.]  
  
Holly: Why are you here, Kaethel?  
  
Kaethel: To finish *your* job. He's getting very impatient.  
  
Holly: Well, tell him that his concerns are *not* mine!  
  
[She throws some fire at him and he flies up against the wall. He fires a purple energy ball at her, and she ducks. It ricochets off the wall and hits Phoebe.]  
  
Holly: Piper, we have to do this together!  
  
[They both throw their power at Kaethel, and he explodes.]  
  
Piper: Is he gone vanquished?  
  
Holly: No, but he won't be back anytime soon...Oh no-Phoebe. [They dash over to Phoebe who's face down on the ground and unconscious.]  
  
Piper: Leo!...Leo!  
  
Holly: Can't wait for him. [She sticks a glowing hand over Phoebe's wound, and it halfway disappears. Nothing else happens.] Damn it, why doesn't this work?  
  
[Leo orbs in.]  
  
Leo: What happened?  
  
Holly: Kaethel attacked. Phoebe got hit with an energy ball-a purple one. I can't heal it completely.  
  
Leo: We can fix her together. [Both hands glow over the wound, and it finally heals.]  
  
[Later on. Phoebe's asleep on the couch and Paige is cleaning up. Leo, Piper and Holly are talking in the kitchen.]  
  
Piper: I think it's time for some answers. Holly what are you?  
  
Holly: I'm a Whitelighter.   
  
Piper: [This clearly wasn't the answer she was expecting.] H-how? I thought Paige said that you and your family were just...regular people.  
  
Holly: Well, we were. The Source tried to use us to his advantage, but the Grimoire backfired on him. Instead of Darklighters, he got Whitelighters.  
  
Leo: The Elders are going to love this one, that's for sure...Holly, are you trying to kill the Charmed Ones?  
  
Holly: [sighs] No. I'm supposed to, but then I found out the Source killed my parents.   
  
Piper: I'm so sorry. I know how it feels...the Source killed my older sister...Holly, you can't go back there; you're not safe anymore.  
  
Holly: I know. You realize, though, that once I leave here, I can't come back. You guys are in enough danger alone without adding me to the mess.  
  
Piper: But...  
  
Leo: I'm afraid she's right. The faster we get Holly out of here, the better.   
  
[He and Holly stand up. Before she takes Leo's hand, she walks over to Piper and hugs her. Piper is surprised.]  
  
Piper: Look, I know I haven't exactly been nice to you-  
  
Holly: Don't worry about it. If you ever need any help, just call. I'm never far.  
  
[Holly and Leo orb out.]  
  
Piper: What a day.  
  
Paige: I'll second that.   
  
[She empties the dustpan in the wastebasket. Piper and Paige go back into the den and sweep. Phoebe eventually wakes up and the three sisters smile at each other.]  
  
The End 


End file.
